Quiero un perro
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Todos merecen una vida mejor…digna. Algunos esperan toda su vida para ser rescatados por una familia amorosa, que le de bienestar y cobijo. Desgraciadamente son pocos los afortunados que llegan a cumplir dicha meta. Esta historia es para todos aquellos que bajo la lluvia y el frío, anhelan desesperadamente una oportunidad. Hermione Granger/ Bellatrix Lestrange (Bellamione)


**Descargo:** Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Aunque la trama sí, por lo tanto esta historia no se puede vender, copiar, reproducir o representar para beneficio personal.

 **Advertencias:** Pues ninguna….sólo dos mujeres que viven juntas.

 **Quiero un perro**

— ¡Quiero un perro!

—Me puedes explicar… ¿para qué demonios quieres un perro?,... ¿dónde vamos a meter a ese supuesto perro?..., y sobre todo, ¿quién se supone que se va a ocupar de él? ¡Por qué te puedo asegurar, que yo no!

— ¡Por favor, Bella!—suplicó, con cara de cachorro apaleado—. ¡Prometo cuidarlo! ¡No generará problemas!

— ¿Y eso tú como lo sabes? ¡Capaz que rompe todo! ¡Hermione, te lo advierto! ¡Si por traer a un mugroso perro, nuestra relación se vuelve un caos, cuelgo al desgraciado en el primer árbol que encuentre! ¿Entiendes?—amenazó, pateando un banquito, haciendo un berrinche digno de Bellatrix Black.

— ¿¡Eso significa que traeremos un perro!?

Hermione estalló de felicidad. Ignorando el mal humor de su mujer, la cual le daba la espalda, corrió a prendérsele por los hombros para llenarle el cuello de besos.

— ¡Gracias, mi amor! ¡Gracias!—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Prometo que no será una molestia! ¡Lo educaré y será un santo! ¡Lo juro!

— ¡Mas te vale!—gruño con los dientes apretados, y observando su hermosa mansión.

 _Este no es lugar para un perro. Nos destrozara la casa. Eso me pasa por ser tan permisiva…asquerosamente permisiva ¡DEMONIOS!_ , maldijo para sus adentros, imaginando su hermosa vivienda arruinada por el deseo de su esposa.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó más temprano que de costumbre.

Sería un gran día. Un nuevo huésped entraría en sus vidas.

El sueño de tener una mascota se remontaba hasta su niñez. Sus padres jamás le habían permitido tener un perro. El único animal a su cargo había sido un gato, en su época de estudiante. Hoy siendo una adulta, su necesidad de tener una compañía, a parte de su mujer, le había llevado a desearlo con más intensidad. Aún no tenían hijos, y en el fondo no creía que llegara a suceder. A pesar de que su relación con su esposa era perfecta necesitaba volcar su amor, también, en alguien más. Y sabía que Bella, a pesar de hacerse la dura, al final lo aceptaría. Porque debajo de toda esa frialdad, existía la persona más generosa que, ni siquiera ella, había imaginado.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bellatrix, que aún dormía y preparó el baño para una ducha relajante antes de desayunar.

— ¡EL QUEEEEE! ¡AH, NO, NO, NO, NO!—chilló Bellatrix, mirando a Hermione como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?—preguntó tranquila, colocándose el abrigo, pronta para salir de la casa.

— ¿Qué cual es la diferencia? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?—quiso saber, con sus ojos a punto de salírseles de la cara—. ¿UN PERRO MUGGLE?

—Sí, un perro muggle…además, en definitiva, los perros no tienen magia. Por lo tanto, si son Muggles o no, sería lo mismo, ¿no te parece?—dijo, tratando de convencerla.

— ¿Por qué un perro muggle?—inquirió Bella, tratando de aparentar calma. Suponía que no era por el simple hecho de que le daba lo mismo. Algo escondía.

—Bueno…es que tú no sabes cómo son los refugios en el mundo muggle—quiso explicarle—. No son como los mágicos…—aseguró con tristeza.

— ¿Y eso cómo sería?—insistió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Aquí los animales tienen un trato digno…pero allá—y calló.

A Hermione siempre le había costado pensar en esas cosas. Ella venía de padres Muggles, y estaba orgullosa. Sabía que existía un montón de gente no mágica que se sacrificaban para que ese mundo fuera mejor, pero nunca era suficiente. La crueldad y las malas intenciones no solo se reflejaban en el trato a los animales, sino en todo. Hacía muchos años que había decidido que ese lugar no era para ella. No lo había pisado jamás después de la guerra, pero ahora necesitaba hacerlo….necesitaba volver.

Quería una mascota… ¿y qué mejor lugar para encontrar una, donde un montón de almas esperan diariamente por una familia?

— ¡Entiendo! No me expliques más nada porque me arrepiento en el acto—amenazó, tomando su chaqueta negra y abriendo la puerta, dejando que su esposa pasara primero.

Hermione sonrió llena de amor y tomando la mano de Bella, desaparecieron en un remolino a quién sabe dónde demonios.

—Dime, Hermione, ¿dónde cornos estamos?—preguntó lento y pausado, tratando de no espantarse y cruciar a todos los que sus ojos veían.

— ¡Amor, relájate!—suplicó, tomándola de la chaqueta y obligándola a caminar por una estrecha calle de tierra.

Era un barrio muy humilde. Las casas de chapa, bordeaban la angosta calle pegajosa.

Bellatrix supuso que habría llovido abundante, ya que la tierra se le pegaba en las botas y se le estaba haciendo dificultoso avanzar.

La gente curiosa, se asomaba por las pequeñas ventanas improvisadas. Seguramente nunca habían visto en su vida a dos personas vestidas tan raras.

— ¡Nos están mirando! ¡Vámonos de aquí!—murmuró Bella, mirando preocupada para todos lados.

—Ya casi llegamos—avisó sin dejar de caminar, con ella de la mano—. ¡Mira allí está!—señaló, por fin, frenándose un momento.

La desgastada puerta estaba abierta, pero desde afuera no se podía observar nada. La estructura pintada de amarillo se encontraba al final de la calle.

—"Refugio de animal abandonados"—leyó Bella, de un cartel de madera que colgaba de un poste con letra desgarbada y en tinta negra.

Las dos brujas entraron bajo la atenta mirada de los transeúntes que no paraban de cuchichear a sus espaldas.

— ¡Buenos días!—saludó un muchacha que se encontraba en la entrada, detrás de una mesa que pretendía ser un escritorio—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

Hermione se adelantó y con una sonrisa contestó:

— ¡Venimos a adoptar un perro!

¡Oh! En ese caso, acompáñenme, por favor.

La chica se levantó ágilmente de su asiento y las condujo por un pasillo que daba al patio.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Bellatrix quedó pasmada.

En su vida había visto cosas espantosas, pero esto, era inconcebible. De seguro hacían lo que podían con los bajos recursos que tenían, pero…

El patio parecía de cinco por cinco. Veinte o tal vez treinta perros, chicos, medianos y grandes, caminaban de un lado a otro sin más que hacer en ese pequeño lugar, que ni pasto existía. Unas casillas rusticas, enfilada a los costados de las paredes, restaba más lugar aún. Era realmente espantoso y muy triste.

Hermione se llevó la manga de su abrigo a la cara y trató de disimular sus lágrimas. Avanzó entrando en el patio y los perros al verla, vinieron a saludarla como si la conocieran de toda una vida.

Todos movían sus colas emocionados, pidiendo atención y un poco de cariño.

— ¿Qué están buscando? ¿Un tamaño chico o tal vez uno grande?—preguntó la joven, que se había quedado junto a Bella en el umbral de la puerta.

Bellatrix la ignoró y caminó, acercándose al centro donde su mujer acariciaba a cada perrito, sin olvidar a ninguno.

Una perra vieja, de color crema, se acercó rengueando y con la mirada más dulce se sentó en los pies de Bella.

— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?—dijo inesperadamente la azabache, acuclillándose para observarla de cerca. La perrita movió la cola contenta y se contorneó con dificultad—. Un nombre elegante para alguien tan bonita como tú… ¿No te parece?

Hermione miró la escena a un metro de distancia y sonrió enternecida.

— ¡Hermione! ¡No puedo!—expresó, levantándose y mordiéndose fuertemente el labio. Se separó de la perrita, que se había echado muy cómoda sobre una de sus botas y respiró profundo.

— ¿El qué no puedes?—quiso saber aterrada, pensando que su mujer había cambiado de parecer en el último instante.

— ¡No podemos llevar a uno y al resto dejarlos aquí! ¡No sería justo!—explicó, extendiendo sus brazos, observando cómo cada perrito se esforzaba para sobresalir del resto. Todos querían ser elegidos para tener una vida mejor….no era justo elegir solamente a uno.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó, conteniendo la respiración.

—Y entonces, vamos a tener que contratar diez elfos domésticos—comunicó con media sonrisa y soplando sonoramente, simulando fastidio.

Hermione no lo podía creer….se cuerpo quedó suspendido por unos cuantos segundos en una especie de confusa nebulosa, hasta que al fin reaccionó y pudo comprender que significaba lo que Bella había dicho.

Hermione corrió para abrazar a su mujer, entre medio de todos los animalitos y llena de felicidad, gritó bajo la mirada estupefacta de la encargada del lugar:

— ¡Los llevamos a todos!

* * *

 **Dedicatoria: Esta historia es para ti, Nari.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Alphania Hodel.**


End file.
